Friends from the past, members now
by The.heavenly.element.of. FT
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice and leave reviews. This story is about two childhood friends of natsu joining fairy tail. One being his sister. It continues as the anime but with them put into it. Bad summery but good story, please read. Natsuxocc t for future language
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first story, I hope u like it. It may have some bad spelling so work w me here㈳6 I don't own fairy tail, if I did their decently be nalu, only the occs**

㇬2Leslie pov:

May said that she would meet me at fairy tail after she looked somewhere for us to stay with our exceeds purry and star ( star is my exceed, she's pure white with hazel eyes and a little blue star on her cheek, she wears a light blue sun drees and a blue flower behind her ear and kaki's exceed is purry, she's blue and has pure black eyes and wears a white sun drees with a small white hat). "hey leslie I can see the fary tail building from up here!" Said purry while hovering over me with star. " alright! I can't wait to join!" But inside I was like ' alright! I get to see natsu again and challenge him to a duel! '. But I guess star saw through it and said " I bet that you can't wait to see natsu " she rolled her tong at the word nastu while I blush I light pink. " what nonsense star, is true that I haven't seen him in ages but that doesn't mean like him" " of course" Said purry and star at the same time with a hint of sarcasm in their voices. " well we should get inside already" I said trying to change the subject. They nodded their heads as I open the big wooden doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at us, but i just inorget and made my way to the silver hair barmaiden cleaning some glasses. When I made my way their I notice that the guild when back to their normal doings but from time to time glance my way. " um... Excuse me?" I said to her. While she looked up and said " oh hi what can I help u with?"" I would like to joing fairy tail with my 2 exceed and my sister but she's not here yet""sure where would u like your guild tattoo" "here, and pink please" I said pointing to my right shoulder." Here and gold" said star pointing at her wrist " same but dark blue" said purry gaveing her her paw. "Oh I'm mirajane but you can call me Mira" " I'm Leslie, this is star and purry" I said pointing to the said exceeds. She gave me the hearthly smile and me and the others returned it. "Would you like me to introduce you to the guild while you wait for your sister to come?" "Sure" I mean kaki wouldn't mind if I alredy got introduce with put her, right?

㈺6Normal pov:

On their way to the guild were 5 figures and 2 flyings exceeds. "Another mission well done!" Said natsu with a wide grin." Aye!" Said Happy flying above him. "I wouldn't call it a 'well done' mission natsu, especially when you guys keep drestroying stuff..." Said Lucy with a sigh. "I agree with Lucy you guys should be more responsible think of the influence your giving Wendy" said Carla while flying over Wendy shaking her head." It wasn't that bad.." Said Wendy with a nervous laugh as she remember the events in the mission."well yeah, if it wasn't for this flame head destroying everything he sees it would have gone like a pice of cake" said gray while Lucy said " gray your clothes.." "Holy shit!" He said looking for his clothes before natsu stopped him and said " who you calling a flame head, striper" " you, you pinkie" "it's salmon!" Said natsu while pointing to his head "sure it is" said gray looking bored "you wanna go" said natsu being stopped by Erza' s deadly aura and glare, while natsu and gray shrunk in fear. If looks could kill, hers would kill a whole army in one glare... "Do I hear fighting?" She said in a calm but deadly voice. "N-noo m-am.." Said both natsu and gray. "We're best friends r-right natsu?" Said gray, "a-aye" said natsu as he acted like Happy. "Good, friends shouldn't fight each other" said Erza. She knows they were glaring darts at each other but decided let it slay since they arrive at the guild. Natsu kicked the doors open like he usually dose and Erza gave him a good hit in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

㈝3Natsu pov:

Ouch...Erza can be a devil sometimes... I should freak out Luce today by going to her apartment again. "Hi guys welcome back" said lissana while she came close to us. I used to have a little crush on her before she "died" But it resulted she was in edolas (that's another dimension different from eartland) but now she's back and I like Luce a lot were best friends. (By the way Luce is Lucy) "hi liss" I said to her while everyone said hi. "Why is the guild so quite" said Luce. "Oh Mira-nee is making an announcement" she said with a big smile before Mira said " attention everyone!" I wonder what it could be, but I hope it's kiuk I wanna go to Luce house already.

㈺6Normal pov:

Mira was standing on stage with 1 girl and 2 exceeds The girl had long wavy hair the color of honey, the same hair style as fairy tails first master and hazel eyes full of happiness and warmth. She wore knee high brown boots with a small fuchsia cross designs at the top ,fingerless aqua color gloves with fuchsia at the tip and black skinny jeans with a fuchsia and aqua color blouse with ruffles at the bottom and a black dragon scale belt and a brown sleeveless jacket and a pink flower in her hair, with gold earrings and necklace. But what shocked the guild the most, was that below her pink fairy tail mark was the mark of '#1 Wizard Saint' a special tittle given to the wizards the Magic counsel considers powerful and wearily enough to be one of the top ten most powerful to her were 2 exceeds, one was pure white with hazel eyes and a little blue star on her cheek, she wears a light blue dress with ruffles and a blue flower behind her ear. The other one is blue and has pure black eyes and wears a white sun drees with a small white hat. " everyone I'll like you to meet our new members! This is Leslie, star and purry" said Mira with a big smile. While she said that team natsu made their way to the front to get a better look.

㇬2Leslie pov:

" hi I'm leslie martinez a elemental dragon slayer, I also use requip, takeover, heling and time ark magic" I said with a hearthly smile. Everyone looked surprise and some guys said 'wow, pretty and strong' " I'm purry I'm an exceed alongwith star" said purry as star said 'hi'. "My sister is also joining but is a little late". Everyone seem happy to have us here and like jellal said their a big family. Burn forest. That sent, I recognize it anywhere... He's here... I look around quickly and see natsu. I jump off the stage and tackle him into a big hug and say " natsu it's really you" earning confuse stares from every one.

㈺6Normal pov:

Everyone in the guild stared... The new member leslie was crushing their natsu in a hug. When natsu said " I can't breath.." She finally let go of him and said "sorry natsu I've gotten stronger" she said with a hand beside her head. Natsu gave her a long stare and before saiying "who the heck are you?" Every one sweet droop or face palm at his denses and stupidity. "You don't remember me?" Leslie ask with a hurt voice. "Nope" natsu said with a grin as dense as ever. Then suddenly a dark aura surramded her and she glared at natsu. Everyone in the guild looked scared to mess with her even the grate erza looked scared. She then grabbed natsu by the collar and started shaking him saying "you truly are a stupid, dense, idiotic Baka!". Even though it was just shaking natsu looked scared and bit up. Leslie was about punch him in the face, when "leslie let him go" the voice came from a girl at the guild doors. She had long black hair the same hair


	3. Chapter 3

style as fairy tails first master and hazel eyes full of happiness and warmth. She wore knee high brown boots with a small fuchsia cross designs at the top ,fingerless aqua color gloves with fuchsia at the tip and black skinny jeans with a fuchsia and aqua color blouse with ruffles at the bottom and a black dragon scale belt and a brown sleeveless jacket and a pink flower in her hair, with gold earrings and necklace. But what shocked the guild the most, was that below her pink fairy tail mark was the mark of '#1 Wizard Saint' a special tittle given to the wizards the Magic counsel considers powerful and wearily enough to be one of the top ten most powerful to her were 2 exceeds, one was pure white with hazel eyes and a little blue star on her cheek, she wears a light blue dress with ruffles and a blue flower behind her ear. The other one is blue and has pure black eyes and wears a white sun drees with a small white hat. " everyone I'll like you to meet our new members! This is Leslie, star and purry" said Mira with a big smile. While she said that team natsu made their way to the front to get a better look.

㇬2Leslie pov:

"hi I'm leslie martinez a elemental dragon slayer, I also use requip, takeover, heling and time ark magic" I said with a hearthly smile. Everyone looked surprise and some guys said 'wow, pretty and strong' " I'm purry I'm an exceed alongwith star" said purry as star said 'hi'. "My sister is also joining but is a little late". Everyone seem happy to have us here and like jellal said their a big family. Burn forest. That sent, I recognize it anywhere... He's here... I look around quickly and see natsu. I jump off the stage and tackle him into a big hug and say " natsu it's really you" earning confuse stares from every one.

㈺6Normal pov:

Everyone in the guild stared... The new member leslie was crushing their natsu in a hug. When natsu said " I can't breath.." She finally let go of him and said "sorry natsu I've gotten stronger" she said with a hand beside her head. Natsu gave her a long stare and before saiying "who the heck are you?" Every one sweet droop or face palm at his denses and stupidity. "You don't remember me?" Leslie ask with a hurt voice. "Nope" natsu said with a grin as dense as ever. Then suddenly a dark aura surramded her and she glared at natsu. Everyone in the guild looked scared to mess with her even the grate erza looked scared. She then grabbed natsu by the collar and started shaking him saying "you truly are a stupid, dense, idiotic Baka!". Even though it was just shaking natsu looked scared and bit up. Leslie was about punch him in the face, when "leslie let him go" the voice came from a girl at the guild doors. She had long black hair the same hairstyle as Erza but with red highlights and pure black eyes that seem to look into your soul. She wore skinny jeans with brown boots that had dark blue at the top and a pale blue shirt with dark blue spiked designs and a brown vest-cape with only one sleeve and fingerless pale blue gloves w brown at the side and silver necklace and earings. Then to the surprise of the guild leslie let natsu go causing him to fall to the ground. The girl made her way to natsu and leslie. While leslie looked sweet, beautiful and loving she looked beautiful too, but cool and more serious. But she also wore the wizard saint insignia. "Natsu I assume you don't remember us do you?" She said looking at natsu while leslie looked like she could kill natsu eny second, he just shuck his head 'no'. Then a dark aura surrounded her and she said " you idiotic Baka actually forgot about us"" I think all the hits to the head you gave him give him brain damage" Leslie said with a shrug. "Ok, I'll give you a hint" the girls said " 7/8/7" "and this" said leslie pulling her gold necklace to show a golden hearth locked, she opened it and it showed a picture of a natsu with the 2 girls at a young age. 'Click' something inside natsu finally clocked as he remember


	4. Chapter 4

㇬2㈎2may's and Leslie's pov:

... He finally remember... Idiot

㈝3Natsu pov:can't believe it it's them!

㈺6Normal pov:

This time it was natsu who gave them a bone crushing hug but it looked like they didn't feel it. "Are you also going to join?" Asked natsu at the blaked haired girl with a huge grin."yep" she said. While Mira stamped her right shoulder, same place were leslie got her stamp but in a blue color same as Ezra's. "Uhm... Natsu who are this people?" Finally asked Lucy, while everyone in the guild nodded their heads. "Luce, This is leslie and may" he said pointing at the said girl. "I already introduce myself, but it's nice to meet you Luce" said leslie. "Oh it's Lucy but natsu calls me Luce" . "I'm May but you can call me cat o natsu and I'm an firedragon slayer, use requip, takeover, and time ark magic like my leslie but instead of heling magic I use memory make... Oh and I'm natsu sister" said may . Everyone stared in awe at the two . They were both beautiful, and strong but were different in their own ways. Every one started asking questions and talking to them. 'How do you know natsu' And 'are you really her sister'."Listen up brats! They will awnser your questions tomorrow it's already late and they need to find a place to stay" said master , popping out of nowhere, sitting on the bar table. "Hey you must be the master it's nice to meet you" said leslie with a warm, beautiful smile that made the guys in the background say 'preatty'. "Pleasure to meet you master" said may with a beautiful smile while guys did the same but said 'professional'. "sure thing Leslie, May you call me gramps" said master as he left to his office with a big warm smile "ok gramps!" They said in unison. By that time everyone was doing their normal doing before going home for the night, they have time to ask questions and talk to them tomorrow. So now it has just natsu with them. But his team was still curios of how their firery friend knew those girls, so they keep glancing at them and easdrooping.

㈐5back to natsu, leslie, may㈐5"So... Have you found a place to stay may?"said leslie while taking a seat at the table. " no, I 'kindly asked' them if they knew a place were to stay and they sust ran away" said may folding her arms. Natsu and leslie sweet droop when she said 'kindly asked' and run away. "More like beat them up or scared them intol they talked.." mumore leslie "yeah and more like ran for their life's" continue natsu. "I heard that" said may with a glare while natsu and leslie laugh nervously. "If you guys don't have a place to stay you can always stay with me and happy!" Said natsu with a toothy grin. Meanwhile happy, Carla, and lily we're talking to star and purry. When happy first saw star he was like ' I'm in looove' that made lily rolled his eyes and Carla little jelouse, sure she always turned him down but she had to admit she liked him back. The problem was that star seem to like lily and he liked her back while purry liked happy.


End file.
